


Couple Game

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of Vorpal Swords' team work, Riko and Momoi decided to do a game but it ended up revealed something hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): bad grammars, simple vocabs, oocness, typos, unbeta-ed, plotless, headcanon, etc.
> 
> It started out as a drabble of my headcanon but then it just happened.

During Vorpal Swords practice before the game against Jabberwock, Kagetora was really concerned about his teamwork and Riko and Momoi came up with an idea.

The girls gathered the whole team one day after practice and coupled them up based on who didn't get a long the most and wanted to do a game with them. Kagami ended up with Aomine of course, and then Riko and Momoi began to ask the two of them questions like,  "What do you think about each others?" and asked them to write the answer on their whiteboard, and reveal it at the same time.

Both of them wrote, "I hate him," at the first question.

"What do you think about the other's basketball?"

"Fine, I guess. But he's the strongest among the others in this team," —Kagami.

"Not bad. He is the only in this team who ever beat me afterall." —Aomine.

"Where did you two meet for the first time?"

"Basketball court near the public pool." —both.

"What thing Aomine ever said to Kagami that Kagami can't ever forget forever?"

"’Your light is too dim.’" —Kagami.

"’His light is too dim.’" —Aomine.

"Do you remember the other's jersey number? If yes, write it down."

Kagami wrote big 5 on his whiteboard and Aomine wrote 10.

Riko and Momoi exchanged look, even with the rest of the team. Kuroko nodded at Momoi and Momoi winked at Riko. Riko nodded.

"What's the thing Kagami most afraid of?"

"Dogs." Aomine even added a mock emoticon on his whiteboard to piss Kagami off.

"Who's the name of the idol Aomine adores the most?"

"Horikita Mai."

“Beside basketball, what is the thing Kagami good at?”

“Cooking.”

“What does Aomine like the most about girls’ body part?”

“Boobs.”

“What brand of basketball shoes does the other like to wear the most?”

“Jordan.”

“Is the other left handed or right handed?”

“Aomine is right handed but at basketball he can use both hands.” —Kagami.

“Kagami is right handed but he trained to use both hands since it’s pretty useful during basketball.” —Aomine.

Riko cleared his throat. And she continued. “What is the thing you like the most?”

“Basketball.”

“Black or white?”

“Black.”

“Sunny day or rainy day?”

“Sunny.”

Even at this point, Kise began to giggle, made Kuroko to cover Kise’s mouth with his palm so both Aomine and Kagami couldn’t hear him.

“Winter or summer?”

“Summer.”

“Other than basketball, pick a sport.”

The two of them answered, “Swimming.”

“Do you have a crush on each other?”

“Yes.”

And after a moment, Kise broke it with his laughter while Momoi squealed like there is no tomorrow.

“What the fuck?” said Aomine after he realized what he just wrote. On the other hand, Kagami began to curse and covered his face in his palms to hide his blush.

“Congratulations,” said Kuroko, slightly smiled at his two lights.

“Yeah, I think you two can get a long really well just fine after this. You know each other pretty well and have mutual feeling towards the other afterall,” said Riko, tapped Kagami’s shoulder, kept smiling even Aomine gave him a death glare.

“Okay! Move to next couple!” said Riko, completely ignored Kagami and Aomine who still tried to hide their embarassment.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

_Few days later, just a day before the match against Jabberwock._

Kuroko entered the gymnasium they used for practice and noticed that everyone already there. He approached Kagami on the other side of the court who was still talking with Hyuuga. And the he realized something, and stared at Kagami’s intensely.

“What?” asked Kagami, being extremely uneasy under Kuroko’s gaze.

“I think I recognize this shirt,” said Kuroko slowly, pointed at the shirt Kagami was wearing.

Kagami’s eyes widened. “I-It’s mine.”

Kuroko frowned. “No,” he said, “Aomine-kun has the exact same shirt too.”

Kagami was doomed. Kuroko’s voice was loud enough for the whole court to hear. It caught Akashi’s attention.

“Ah, yes,” Akashi agreed, “Daiki has the same shirt. I remember it very well. Right, Daiki?”

Kagami exchanged look with Aomine. Aomine mumbled something like he didn’t care, but then Kise chose that moment to butt in and snuffled Kagami.

“It even has the same scent with Aominecchi’s cologne!”

Kise kept snuffling him, Kagami tried to shove him away but Kise was too persistent.

“Kise!” Aomine shouted from his position, made everyone looked at him because his voice was full of anger. “Get the fuck away from Kagami, you bastard. So what if he’s wearing my shirt? I spent the night at his place and he likes that shirt and I’m okay with it because we’re practically the same size anyway. And because I’m dating him right now, Kise, I swear if you don’t get the fuck away from him, I’m gonna rip your throat.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. The silent he got made Aomine realized what he just snapped.

“Eh,” Aomine blinked. “Forget what I said….”

Kise already laughed and Momoi already squealed together with the yellowhead.

“It’s too late, idiot,” said Kagami, sighed in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry it happened orz


End file.
